Team Unusual Reviews
by Pikawake
Summary: Video Games getting reviewed by the many members of Team Unusual. Which Games are going to get reviewed you may ask? Read and find out! Story is WAY better than summary. Rated T for some swearing, possible violence and possible sexual stuff. Episode 1:Ed, Edd N' Eddy:Mis-Edventures.


"Hello everybody, this is Team Unusual and today, we're doing our first ever game review." Said Tails, one of the many team members of Team Unusual. The members reviewing were Garfield the cat, Tails the Fox, Joseph the Pikachu, Nadia Fortune the un-killable part cat lady, Vincent Brooks the nightmare beater, Raspberyl the No. 1 Delinquent of Evil Academy, Heavy Weapons Guy, Minami Shimada the Tsundere and Mizore the Yuki-onna. The reason why they wered called Team Unusual was because of how it is odd that these characters have formed a team together and how different they were.

"We will be reviewing a game that's based on the hit series, Ed, Edd N' Eddy and it is called "Ed, Edd N' Eddy:Mis-Edventures!" Explained Nadia.

"This game has been known to by disliked by some critics but loved by the fans of the show the game is based on and personally, the author of this series loves this game." Garfield said, putting in more detail.

"And today we'll be reviewing the Gameplay and all 8 Episodes or as the game calls them "scams."" Minami said, confused about why they are called that, seeing as how the only one that had to do with a scam was Episode 1.

"Let's not keep everyone waiting, let's dive into the Gamecube/PC/PS2/XBOX version of "Ed, Edd N' Eddy:Mis-Edventures!"" Exclaimed Joseph.

**GAMEPLAY** (Tails)

The gameplay is considerbly simple.

Ed attacks, using his head, digs holes in sandboxes to get costumes for the Bonus Levels and can destroy things easier with his Ed-formation, "Batter-Ed." He is the only Ed without his main ability shown on the screen. His main ability is to pick things up and throw them, making him the right one to chase the chicken to get an Easter Egg. I'll get to that later, BTW.

Double D is the one with the most abilitys. He can smash things with rulers and shoot water balloons with his sling-shot with this being his main ability and operate machines. His specal Ed-formation is "Trampol-Ed," which is used to get him into higher places the Eds can not normally use and it's also used to smash pinatas in Episode 2.

Eddy attacks with yo-yos and throw the mini versions of the El Mondo Stink Bomb which is his main ability, used to stun enemies and get rid of Jimmy and Sarah in Episode 3. Eddy's Ed-formation is "The Tower of Ed" which is used to get all three Eds to somewhere and to pick up items that aren't on the ground.

The enemies in this game are red squirrels, beavers, bull-dogs, rats, clams, bats and alligators. Notice how the enemies are all animals. The Creators obviously did this because if they choose human characters to fight the Eds, it would be rather odd because those people wouldn't be seen as sane. The only enemies fought in Bonus Levels are tanks who have the voice of Jimmy oddly, normal robots, shooting robots and robot dogs.

Items in the game are Jawbreakers which have to be collected to get the cheats, blue spheres which will give you health, Money which is used to buy Jawbreakers from the Jawbreaker Machine that is in the Cul-De-Sac Playground, Sandbox costumes which are hidden in sandboxes only Ed can dig up and the last is the Easter Eggs which are gotten by chasing the Chicken that runs away from you in Levels. The Chicken has to be hit, picked up by Ed and thrown, causing it to explode for some reason and you get the Easter Egg. There is a Time Limit but don't worry, you easily retry again if you fail to get the chicken in time.

Now, let's look at the animation in the cutscenes and game itself. The beginning and ending cutscenes in all the scams have the same as the show and is in 2-D with the only problem being that the characters don't move around. The game's animation/in-game cutscenes is alot different as it's kinda like what the show would look like if the characters looked 3-D. It's also interesting to see the levels and the Cul-De-Sac, cause they are well designed and fun to look at.

Lastly, it's great that the original voice actors are doing their role for the characters and they did a good job on it, cause if they did do the episodes/levels for the show, I think they would fit in fine. Anyways, Vincent, it's your turn.

**SCAM 1:COOL YER ED** (Vincent)

Thanks Tails, now the first Episode starts with the Eds planning to make snow cones from ice, probably because it's hot. In the level, you have to collect pieces of ice from coolers you find from all parts of the level. The first is located in the beginning next to Jimmy who runs off once you open it. The second one is in the next yard, it is easily noticable and the only one where you don't have to do anything to get and a cutscene does not occur.

**Ed:I got an idea, you guys push me and I will smash the wood with my head.**

Once you see that logs are in your way, you are introduced to "Batter-Ed," Ed's special which you use to get to places more quicker and smash things the Eds can't do on their own. The third cooler is near a dog which attacks you if you get close. To get rid of it and continue on, you must find the cat that kinda looks like Garfield, grab the cat and throw at the dog, who will chase the cat in a short cutscene.

**Ed:Nice doggy.**

When you find the fourth cooler, you see that Jimmy and Sarah have it and you can't get it until you knock down all Jimmy's dolls with Double D's sling-shot. If you try to pass without knocking down all the dolls, Sarah threatens the Eds that she will tell her Mom, probably about the Eds taking their cooler. After getting rid of the dolls, Jimmy will cry to Sarah and the two will run off, letting you get the four cooler.

**Eddy:We need more ice.**

The last piece of ice is inside the fridge you'll find in the house that Sarah and Jimmy are in but for some reason, you are not allowed to go in until you throw three squirrels into the window. After that, you'll be able to go inside the house.

**Ed:I make a goooood squirrel tosser, huh, Eddy?**

Once you are inside the house, grab the fridge and throw it at the door. The last piece will be collected and you'll then have to head to Rolf's backyard which is oddly near the back of the house, but I'm not questioning. The Eds go into Rolf's shed and see he has a machine that repeatdly makes raddishes. But, Rolf won't allow the Eds and tells them to go away with his odd words he uses.

**Eddy:Jeez! What's with that guy?**

To get to use the machine, you need to break the gate that is used to keep the pigs in. But this is odd, the Eds break the fence open and Rolf should've clearly been angry at the Eds for doing so but then again, Rolf was probably still in shed at the time so I guess he didn't see them doing that. So after making a deal, the Eds or more specifically Ed gets the pigs back into where they belong even though the gate is still broken and the pigs can easily leave again, Rolf lets the Eds use the machine.

**Rolf:You have done well, nincompoop.**

So, once Double D activates the machine, Eddy uses a hose and puts it into the machine, making snowballs that are going used to make snow cones. And finally the episode ends with Ed eating alittle too much snowballs.

**Ed:N-num, n-num, n-num, y-yummy.**

And that was the first episode and how was it? I consider it as a good way to start the game, the level is pretty fun to play even if it is alittle short, but come on, it's the first level, so don't expect too much. So all in all, it's a good introduction level, even if it mostly focuses on Ed's abilities. Now onto you, Garfield.

**SCAM 2:PIN THE TAIL ON THE ED** (Garfield)

This episode begins with the Eds outside Jimmy's yard who is having his Birthday party. Rolf sees the Eds outside and informs them not to come in as they were not invited. Eddy is furious as he wants to show everyone his latest dance moves. Fornately luckily for them, Ed has an idea.

**Ed:I know, I know! We can crawl threw the stinky sewers! *add in what Ed says that I couldn't translate***

What comics does this guy read? Anyways, the Eds go into the sewers and they encounter/fight rats, clams and alligators... Yeah, that's right, you fight alligators in this game. I'm pretty sure Ed could handle one but there are many in this level, it doesn't make much sense but then again this IS a game based on a cartoon, so don't expect much logic. During the first part, you see your path is blocked cause there's no bridge and the switch to active it is on the other side. This is when Double D's special ability, "Trampol-Ed" is introduced.

**Double D:It's elementary, Eddy, if we move down onto the water on the other side, you two can lift me up to that crank. I'll lower the bridge, allowing us to cross together.**

Once you use the Trampol-Ed to get to the crank, you continue on making Double D activate things. A fun fact to point out, after using Trampol-Ed for the first time, you may notice how the formation isn't used until very later on in the level, meaning you don't need Ed and Eddy, which also means you don't need to turn that first crank until you get to a point where you need to use Trampol-Ed again. Later on, the Eds come across a switch that does not have the valve, stopping the Eds from continuing, angering Eddy.

**Eddy:The longer we stand around, the less the people will see my latest disco moves.**

Fornately, Johnny and Plank, who were in the sewers to look for clams for some reason, reel in the valve but unfornately, Johnny won't give it unless the Eds find a way to lower the water so the two can get the clams.

**Ed:*takes out straw, showing that he thinks that drinking the water to lower it would be a good idea***

But of course, Double D's the one with the brain and manages to find another way to lower the water. Actually, why is that purple and green liquid considered water? It could be water but I think it must be toxic, explaining why you get a game over if you jump in. During your mini-adventure, you see that the Kankers are also in the sewers, throwing kisses at the Eds and hiding behind pictures and other things.

**Lee:You can run, but you can't hide!**

After you turn the 3 valves, Johnny will go down to collect them. The Eds will go back up and Eddy will hold Plank hostage, saying if Johnny doesn't give the valve, poorly drawn on wood is on the menu for the clams. This is another silly thing, Johnny did promise to give the valve if the Eds lower the water, but then again, Eddy may have been doing this just incase Johnny and Plank don't give the valve. So after putting on the valve and using it, the Eds get into the party where oddly enough no one is keeping guard of the pinatas.

**Eddy:Check out those pinatas, guys! I better they're loaded with jawbreakers.**

I doubt it. Anyways, the Eds break the pinatas with only one containing a jawbreaker but none of the Eds mention it. In the other two pinatas are cats and fried chicken wings, which is weird, why would anyone put cats and fried chicken wings inside pinatas instead of candy? Granted, I would love to have pinatas to have fried chicken wings for my Birthday but this doesn't seem right. Anyways, during the pinatas smashing, Jimmy comes outside and is angry at the Eds for smashing his pianatas. The Eds ignore him and continuing attempting to break the pinata until it opens and show none other than the...

**Double D:K-K-KANKERS!**

This is another thing that annoys me, how did the Kankers get into the pinata? They were in the sewers the last time we saw them, so how did they make their way without getting noticed? In fact, how did they all manage to fit into one pinata? But again, this is based on a cartoon. Anyways, here you're in a boss battle where you gotta shoot things that Marie is standing under with May and Lee shooting kisses at you and I'm not gonna lie, this boss is difficult. Yeah, you pretty much have to shoot 2 items on Marie and there's no way you can dodge May and Lee's attacks even if you hit them, so it's easy to get a Game Over but at least you get a checkpoint after a cutscene that plays when you hit Marie with 2 items like I mentioned before. After 6 hits, you complete the level and the Kankers are scared off by bees which appear for no reason, so the Eds save the day but Kevin has to be Captain buzzkill.

**Kevin:Nice job, too bad the party's over, dorks! Hahaha!**

Sheesh, what a butthole but atleast Jimmy can give them a piece of cake for doing something, right? Wrong, instead he just gives them a piece of cake that has candles on them.

**Jimmy:Here, you can lick the icing off my candles.**

Why does it sound like a joke that should be used 13+ game? Anyways, this level can be considered the worst level of the game, it's not terrible but the other levels are definately better. The Boss Battle can be beat but only if you have atleast one Game Over which is unfair, there wasn't much Cutscenes and Double D was used alot in this one, making Ed and Eddy look pointless. So all in all, it's not a good level but it could've been way worse.

**SCAM 3:MUST BE SOMETHING I ED** (Mizore)

The next episodes begins with the Eds finding out that the candy store is selling free jawbreakers after seeing Rolf and his goat eating jawbreakers. Double D says the candy store will close any minute but Eddy says he knows a shortcut. The level starts in a yard of an unknown house and that's when Eddy notices something after Ed breaks down a standing up table and turns it into a walkable board.

**Eddy:AH! We're in the wrong yard! We need to get out of here!**

How did you not notice till now? Anyways, Double D sees that the board can only be crossed by one Ed and you can not switch when the Eds are father away then usual so you are then introduced to Eddy's special ability, "The Tower Of Ed." This move has the Eds stand over each other with Double D sitting on Ed's shoulders and Eddy sitting on Double D's shoulder and they can all walk threw the board together but unfornately Sarah forces the Eds to retrieve Jimmy's dolls that are on the tree branches once they get to the other side.

**Sarah:Get the dolls, ED!**

I feel sorry for Ed, having that annoying brat as a Sister. She makes the Eds have to drop the dolls near Jimmy/the sandbox as if that wasn't annoying enough. Anyways, you use the Tower of Ed to grab the dolls and once you get all three dolls, Sarah will get off the table you need and you can continue on. After a while, you encounter another jerk in your way.

**Kevin:Well, if it isn't Dork, Dork N' Dorky?**

Like Sarah, Kevin will not let you pass until you do a certain objective. Here you've got to used Ed to throw either a basketball, squirrels or trash cans to knock off the trash cans that are sitting on the built tables(?) and the sign of the School. After that, you quickly find another problem in your way.

**Eddy:BEES! What do we do?**

**Double D:We could probably entice them with honey.**

Luckily, Johnny has some honey but he won't give the Eds some of it. To get the bees out of the way, you need to shoot what looks to be a lamp and make sure it hits Johnny which will cause the honey pot to crack open and get the bees' attention. Once you do that, the Eds finally arrive at the candy store and manage to get the last jawbreaker in the candy store but for some reason, they have foot powder on them and Eddy's allergic to food powder, giving him a green face and brown spots which is why this is called "Must Be Something I Ed." And this is where we are introduced to my favorite part, the stealth mode, where you need to hide from the kids of the Cul-De-Sac from seeing Eddy's face by hiding behind poles and telephones using the Tower Of Ed.

**Ed:Oh yeah? My Dad has a shovel.**

... Interesting, now the first part of the second half of this level is a dog which you can get past by going inside a box and moving while it's not looking. The next part is Johnny and Plank who oddly don't seem to be stung. To get past them, the Eds have to hide using the Tower Of Ed while Johnny is scraping the ground using Plank for some reason. The next one is Nazz who seems to be talking to squirrels seeing as how she seems to be moving her mouth and arms to them. This is her only appearance in a Level and when you attempt to hit her in the Cul-De-Sac Level, she doesn't say or do anything to show that she's hurt but let's not focus on that. Back onto the Level, you can pass by Nazz by either going past her in the box or hitting the bell with one of Double's water balloons, causing her to move over to the School, letting you get pasted easier. BTW, the squirrels will do nothing but stand where Nazz was talking to them.

**Eddy:Stupid animals, think they're so cute!**

Next, you see Jimmy is painting three pictures of Sarah. To get rid of him, you must go to the other route you saw that doesn't lead you to Jimmy fully and throw a paint can at him, to scare him off. Fun note, Eddy can mess up the pictures of Sarah by drawing things like a moustache or big eyebrows. Later on, you see Jimmy again, licking a jawbreaker. This time he's with Sarah who's hugging a teddy bear and to get past them, you either past them while hiding in a hedge or throw a El Mondo Stink Bomb at them. Finally, the Eds have got to get past Kevin by walking next to a trucker that Double D can activate like the other truckers in this level. Once you've done that, the Eds can finish the level by going to the door, waiting for them and then the Level is done.

**Eddy:We made it! Man, that was a close one.**

But for some stupid reason, all the kids besides Sarah were at the window and take pictures of Eddy's face which Ed tries to cover up, with his body only to end up falling over. This level was really fun for it's stealth in the second half but the ending made it pointless, seeing as how you had to make sure the kids don't see Eddy's face and yet, not only do the kids see it, but they also take pictures. It's bad enough having the kids see Eddy in his state, but for them to take pictures of him with his allergic problem? That's really cruel... But still a good Level to play but not much use of Eddy who I guess was suppose to be mainly used in this Level and it's a bad ending for the guy seeing as how Eddy did barely anything bad in this Level.

**SCAM 4:ED ON ARRIVAL** (Ms. Fortune)

This episode begins with the Eds and Rolf with the Eds seeing a badge that Rolf has on his Urban Ranger Uniform which Eddy wants but Rolf won't give the Badge to them until they do a big Challenge that tests all three Eds' skills.

**Ed:Looks hardy tardy, can I try it?**

Eddy denies at first but quickly decides to do it once he finds out that Rolf will give Kevin the Badge since the red-hatted biker was the last winner of the challenge the Eds decide to do. I really don't think the Badge is worth it, it's just a square piece of paper with the mew-ser sign on it and I wouldn't find it a-mew-sing if someone give me this after I did something big. Anyways, the first part of the level begins with you using Ed to throw cans that have "Gaz" written on them at ledges that will fall down after the cans hit the target sign, Double D with hitting smaller steel ledges using his water balloons and to turn on a switch and Eddy with the Tower of Ed to cross the mall steel ledges I mentioned before. The new enemy in this Scam are beavers which throw nuts at the Eds with the problem being is that it has a terrible range, meaning it can't hit you easily. Later on, you come a cross a center where you got to play "Whack-The-Mole" or in this case, "Whack-The-Shiny-Jimmy."

**Eddy:Use your head, to whack those glowing things, Ed!**

**Ed:Haha, okay Eddy.**

Ed needs to whack Jimmy 15 times, which will open the next door. The next part is where you need to plug in parts for a machine to make it work and open the next door. The thing I found Paws-itively interesting is that if you do it in the right color order, it'll open another door you can go in to get a Jawbreaker and some cash. Later on, you found Rolf who isn't in his Urban Ranger Uniform, probably because the nyan-inators couldn't give him nyan-other animation and Victor, who is the mini-boss of this Level and Level 6.

**Eddy:Alright Lumpy, get ready to BATTER ED your way past Victor. Don't worry, Double D and I have your back.**

**Ed:Okay, Eddy!**

To win, you must used Batter Ed like Eddy said and knock him into the water. Not long after that, you'll find Kevin waiting for the Eds.

**Kevin:Not bad... For a bunch of dorks! But the race ain't over yet.**

**Eddy:We'll be waiting for YOU, at the finish line.**

And the race begins with you getting a head start although really you don't need it, seeing as how Batter Ed is faster than Kevin at speed. During the race, you'll see that traps were set up and if you end up falling, the race will automatically start again but it's still a fun race to do. And once you cross the finish line, the Level is completed and the Eds get the badge but sadly since Rolf only has one Badge, he has to do what he consider the honorable thing:Ripping it into three pieces, one each for the Eds.

**Ed:*to Eddy* Here, I will trade you for mine, it's got shiny things on it.**

And the episode ends with Eddy shoving his piece of the Badge into Ed's nose. So how was this Level? It's the most claw-some of all the Levels in this game! It had more physical Gameplay with a wider area and it has less strategic gameplay than all the other Levels. It's definately the most faved by people who play the game and it's easy to see why. Now onto you, Joseph.

**SCAM 5:NIGHTMARE ON ED STREET** (Joseph)

Thanks Nadia, now this Level begins with Jimmy looking for his doll rabbit, Mr. Yum Yum. Eddy points out that Mr. Yum Yum is in the old abandon house you see in an episode of Ed, Edd N' Eddy and the Eds will gladly retrieve the toy for just a quarter but Jimmy, being the annoying brat he is won't give them the quarter until Jimmy gets Yum Yum and that the rabbit toy will be in one piece, what a whiner. Once the Eds go inside, we found out Eddy told Ed to put Yum Yum in the house and Eddy finds it amusing Ed put the toy in the window, but there's one problem.

**Ed:But I did not put him in the window, Eddy. I put him in the mantel up here.**

So who did it? A geezer? A bat? Hell, a ghost? If you asked one of these three questions, your "Idiot Bus" has arrived as it turns out to be none other than the...

**The Eds:KANKERS!**

**May:Looking for Mr. Good-Bar?**

**Double D:It's Yum Yum, actually.**

And because the Kankers have Yum Yum, the Kankers want the Eds to give them presents or they'll... Rape them. I am not kidding, if you go up to them without a present during the Level, they'll pounce the Ed they like and try to kiss/rape them offscreen, it's really gross. Back to the real part of the Level, the first thing you got to bring is The Ship In The Bottle for Lee, I guess the Kankers lost that thing again but decided not to go on another rampage for it or Lee just wants another one. During the search, you see that most doors are shut and a ledge that will break after the Eds cross it.

**Eddy:I'm too young and handsome!**

After crossing the ledge, the Eds will see a Trophy and a base that looks like it would have the said Trophy on it. Of course you have to use The Tower Of Ed to get the Trophy and place it onto the base but the better thing to do first is to get rid of the enemies that are in your way, which are spiders who have the same purpose as the red squirrels and bats who have the same purpose as rats... Weird, isn't it, your enemies here are the Haunted House versions of the red squirrels and rats, really odd. Anyways, after placing the Trophy on the base, the Ship In The Bottle pops out of the pool table. Once you open the door with Double D, you use Ed to pick up the Ship In The Bottle and give it to Lee.

**Lee:Haha, hehehaha.**

Next you bring the Can of Axle to Marie. In this one, you have use Double D to open a door and a switch to unlock another path to go to. Actually, I've noticed something, during the Level, the Kankers will appear from the pictures, attacking you. They even attack you when they already have their present, for example, when you already gave the present Lee wants, she still attacks you. Why in the hell would she need to that!? She already has her present, so she doesn't need to annoy the Eds anymore! But I'm losing focus, let's get back to the Level again before I end up getting too mad. Once you enter the "secret" passage way, you use Double D again to activate a valve. After that a wooden bridge is made and you'll be able to cross without falling into the water. After that, you then enter another room where you have to break a big red shelfcase that is blocking you from activating a switch. Once you activate it, the bed that also blocks your path will retract and go back into the wall, allowing you enter the next room with Double D.

**Double D:Okay Eddward, get a grip, deep breaths, deeeep breaths.**

After opening the door for the other Eds, you've got to get another Trophy to ANOTHER base but this time, you need to cross a path with a Candelabrum in your way which is really fustrating as you need to time it right but not perfectly however. Like with the Ship In The Bottle, it will appear after putting the Trophy onto the base but unlike the Ship In the Bottle, it's behind a picture instead of a Pool Table. Once you open another door, the Eds deliever the Can of Axle to Marie.

**Marie:Hehehaha.**

The last present to get is a Taxidermy Book which Double D says anyone would like even a Kanker while Ed is humoursly dancing in the background with a broom. After the Eds activate a switch for an elevator, the Eds go to the Library to find the book. The thing I found weird is the steel structure in the Library, I guess the Kankers made it thinking the Eds were going there to get something. And get this, you have to get another Trophy to another Base! Did the Kankers plan this or did they read the manual for this Level? Anyways, the Taxidermy book will be waiting for you at where you started climbing the steel structure. Another thing that annoys me is that all the presents are small and Double D or Eddy should be able to carry it. I know Ed's the only one with the pick up ability but I'm pretty sure it would make more sense if Double D or Eddy could also carry those items. Back to the Level again,the Eds give the book to May who's actually interested in it.

**May:Oooooh.**

Fun note, if you look at the Kankers who have their presents, Lee and Marie look dizzy while May looks like she's having a seizure of some sort, it's odd but alittle funny. And to end this Level, you need to deactivate the saw machine with Double D and you win. So, the Scam ends with the Eds returning Yum Yum to Jimmy.

**Jimmy:Mr. Yum Yum, safe, sound and snuggly.**

But sadly, the rabbit toy gets torn in half during the time Jimmy was hugging it, meaning the whores called the Kankers did chop up the bunny and like the crybaby Jimmy is, he runs off crying and does not give the Eds the quarter cause he wanted Yum Yum in one piece.

**Eddy:HEY! You owe us a quarter!**

Dang right he does, he can easily just use duct tape to put Yum Yum back together or just get another Mr. Yum Yum! Anyways, how was this Level? Well, even though there's problems with it, it's the second best Level of the Game. Like Level 4, it's uses many of the Eds' skills and it does have creepy music but not too creepy seeing as how the Creators of the Game had to keep the Music, Ed, Edd N' Eddy-like. Anyways, it's onto you, Minami.

**SCAM 6:ED MARKS THE SPOT** (Minami Shimada)

Our supposed final Scam begins with the Eds in Eddy's room where Eddy is getting out a briefcase that is full of Jawbreakers, I'm guessing it's the ones the Eds get along the way during the Game.

**Eddy:Oh baby, come to papa!**

However, the Eds suddenly find out that the Jawbreakers are not in the suitcase, see that a piece of a map is inside and that there must other pieces. Ed also sees footprints, meaning someone has taken the Jawbreakers so the Eds set out to find their stolen Jawbreakers.

**Eddy:MY JAWBREAKERS! So cold, so lonely without me... Gotta find another piece of this stupid map!**

The Level begins with you having to find red, green and yellow power cables to activate a door. After that, you find out that in this level, the new enemy are female dogs which you can fight unlike other dogs you foughten before. I find this really sexist, it's like saying female aren't strong and males are surperior, it's just wrong! Anyways, the first piece is found in an electric fence and Johnny and Plank are trying to get it, attempting to put it into the bin. Here, you use Double D to turn off the electric fence and Ed to Batter Ed a part of a car into Johnny and Plank, sending them flying and away from the piece.

**Johnny:I can see our house from he...**

After that, the first piece can be collected. Very much later on, you see Jimmy has the second piece, trying to turn it into Origami. Of course, Jimmy will only give the piece if he gets a Jawbreaker so Eddy decides to trick him by getting a spider's egg which looks like a jawbreaker. And I have to admit, THIS is the hardest part of the game. You see, there's long purple bridges, parts where you have to almost perfectly dodge the tyre that may hit you and get you a immediate Game Over, slippey grounds, most of the time, you have to be in the Tower Of Ed and worst of all, if you do get a Game Over, you have to start at the beginning of the road to the Spider Egg or get a checkpoint at where the Spider Egg is! It's really annoying and it's really satisfying when you finally get past it, get the piece of the map and see all those spiders on Jimmy.

**Jimmy:AHHHHHHH! SPIDERS!**

And finally, after getting threw another path, you find that Rolf and his goat Victor have the last piece of the map. Rolf will not give the piece unless the Eds "dance with the goat."

**Ed:Let's mombo!**

Once you defeat Victor, you can fight him again. If you beat him again, you'll get a Jawbreaker and if you beat him more times, you'll get golden coins. You can keep fighting him until you select no and go on with the story. Once you get the last piece, the Eds find out who has the Jawbreakers.

**Eddy:KANKERS! I hate Kankers!**

Almost everyone does, Eddy. The Eds then decide to go into the Kanker's Trailer which is coincidentally near the 3 Eds at the time. The Eds enter inside and Eddy sees a switch which Double D warns him not to touch. When Eddy was about to switch it's sides, a trap door opens, sending the Eds into another room underground. Ed is the only one standing up and when he sees the Kankers at the door, he quickly closes it, this probably telling Double D and Eddy that there's someone at the door they don't want to answer.

**Ed:Ohho, my spleen!**

Here, you've got to get past 5 parts where you need to activate a switch and get to the door before time runs out with the last one is the only one where you don't need to turn on a switch. If you're not fast enough, it's Game Over. After you get past all parts, you get to fight the Kankers, the only real considered Boss Battle that is not in the Extra Levels. To win, you need to throw things at easy to see targets and Batter Ed the ledges to break the thing the Kankers are on and you win, letting the Eds get their Jawbreakers. But unfornatley, the 3 Eds go into a room they wouldn't want to be;A broken Wedding Room.

**Eddy:What the!?**

**Double D:I-I don't like the implication of this.**

Sadly, from I can presume, the Eds are forced to marry the Kankers like in another Episode. Of course, this ticks me off, why should this happen!? The Eds beat the Kankers fair and square, so why does this happen to them!? It's unfair and it isn't amusing seeing this as the last Level. This shouldn't have been the last Level and instead the last one should've been Level 4 or 5, they didn't have good endings but they were definately betters ones and those Levels were more fun to play with. All in all, it's an okay Level but a terrible ending and it definately doesn't deserve to be the last one. But we still have two levels left to review and those are jobs for Heavy and Raspberyl.

**SCAM 7/EXTRA SCAM 1:REVENGE OF ED-ZILLA** (Heavy)

This level begins in the re-created Ed-ville, done by the Eds with Double D praising Eddy for thinking of this idea but nothing is well as Ed has those "eyes."

**Ed:Hahahaha, I AM A MONSTER!**

And that's when the Level begins! In the Level, you must destroy buliding and defeat the irritating little baby voice giggling tanks! Be sure to destroy the bulidings that generate the tanks so don't annoy in the gameplay and your ears which you may want to cover. You should also destory hospitals to get health. There is four parts, in the first you destroy 17 bulidings, in the second you destroy 40 bulidings, in the third you destory 80 and finally in the last part you fight Ed-zilla's worst enemy;The Kankerator!

**Kankerator:RRRRRRRGH! Mwah, mwah, mwah!**

To defeat the boss, you will have to throw 10 yellow food items called Chunky Puffs at the Kankerator who is a pathetic Boss as it only does two attacks, a ground slam and blowing girly kisses, how WEAK! After defeating the easy Boss, it turns out that Ed had defeated the Kankers at the cost of the pink man's Scam, but he does not care as he has become scared of Ed.

**Eddy:Did you see that!? Ed's an animal!**

**Double D:Can be worrisome at times.**

Once Double D and Eddy find out that Ed was being a "monster," Eddy gets mad at Ed and hits him with a lid. This Level was the most interesting, as it's the only one with not having all Eds together at any part and was different from the usual gameplay of the Game. A good way to differ from the usual gameplay but the Boss could've been less pathetic!

**LAST SCAM/EXTRA SCAM 2:REBEL ROBOT RANCH** (Raspberyl)

This level begins with the Eds as "Space Outlaws," where they are heading towards a rocket they must go to, to escape the "Alien Planet." Ed trys to lead, only to end up getting captured by the aliens, meaning Double D and Eddy have to save him.

**Double D:ED!**

**Eddy:AH! They've taken Lumpy!**

I found it nice that these two are going to save Ed like this, it reminds me of how my friends saved me from the School Board. But I won't talk about that right now, here in this Level, instead of Double D using his ruler, he uses a lightsaber and instead of his slingshot, he uses a gun while Eddy still uses his yo-yos but he does use an electrical bomb which still make the mini El-Mondo Stink Bomb noises. The enemies here are robot dogs, normal robots and laser robots, obviously to show why it's called "Rebel Robot Ranch." Some of the robots can come back by a machine that either teleports more robots or re-creates the defeated robots. Of course, it can easily be destroyed. Along the way, you can destroy satelites that keep electric fields activated and turns off switches that put away electric fields that don't have satelites. After a long while, Double D and Eddy find Ed trapped in a force field.

**Double D:Patience Ed, we'll free you!**

After breaking some satelites and turning off switches, Ed is free and all the Eds are reunited. But, our courageous Heroes still have to get to their rocket or they may never go home! After a very long while, the Eds comes across the final boss of the game, a giant robot cowboy.

**Eddy:I'm too young! And handsome to die!**

**Ed:I will sacrifice myself while the two of you make your escape! Just think of me when ever you are eating pudding skin.**

But luckily Double D sees that they can use the turrets and I'm not gonna lie, this boss is pretty confusing. I mean, what are you suppose to do? It doesn't feel like the turrets are hitting the Boss and even when you shoot the Boss, it doesn't seem to be doing much damage. I think the best thing to do is hit one of the satelites near the Boss which will make it dizzy, activate the turrets and start shooting it, you should be able to win. Once you do, it turns out the Eds were just playing with their daydreams and Sarah and Jimmy, both being buzzkill, ruins it for the Eds.

**Sarah:Mom said it's time for dinner, GET MOVING!**

**Eddy:Killjoy!**

This Level was enjoyable, it's cool to fight robots instead of animals and the places look interesting but the Boss was difficult aswell as confusing and the Music can get alittle annoying but all-in-all, it's a good Level.

**FINAL RESULTS AND GRADES (EVERYONE)**

"This Game was fun and enjoyable. If you hate graphics that can be considered bad and don't like problems, you may not enjoy but if you're a fan of Ed, Edd N' Eddy, you'll love it." Explained Tails.

"It's something that was made for the fans and they surely enjoyed it." Said Raspberyl with a smile on her face.

"And here's our Grades." Said Garfield, showing a list.

**Best Level:ED ON ARRIVAL** (Most fun and uses the Eds' skills well)

**Worst Level:PIN THE TAIL ON THE ED** (Very boring and bad Boss)

**Weirdest Level:NIGHTMARE ON ED STREET** (You have to give presents to the Kankers to get Yum Yum to Jimmy for just a quarter)

**Most interesting Level:ED-ZILLA'S REVENGE** (It makes me wonder who were the tanks Ed fights and how Ed really defeated the Kankers)

**Best designed Level:ED MARKS THE SPOT** (I'ts really big and looks interesting)

**Best usable Ed:DOUBLE D** (He turns activate/deactivate things, shoot things and can fight like the other two Eds)

**Biggest Purpose To Game** (Other than the Eds)**:JIMMY** (He Appears in all the main Levels with a purpose, has his voice in Extra Level 1 and has cameos in Extra Level 2)

**Nearly No Purpose To Game:NAZZ** (Other than Level 3, she does not appear in the Game Levels and has no purpose what so ever to the Game, if she had a Level that centered around her, it would make more sense to have her in the Game)

Pikawake's Rating for the Game:8.5 out of 10.

Team Unusual's Rating for the Game:5 out of 10.

"If the game had more improvements, it would've got a bigger rating." Said Minami.

"Remember, this is our and Pikawake's opinion, so please don't get mad if we don't agree with your opinion." Said Vincent.

"Don't forget to mew-view, everybody!" Said Ms. Fortune.

"And we hope to see you next time in the next episode of Team Unusual Reviews!" Said Joseph as he and the other members of Team Unusual wave goodbye.


End file.
